leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS301
|prev_round=Right on Time, Rhydon |next_round=Phew for Mew }} Storming the Forretress (Japanese: 戦う者 レッド Red the Fighter) is the 301st round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot , with in its arms, emerges from a black hole. Mewtwo weakly lands and accidentally drops Yellow, who falls into 's arms. When asks where is, Mewtwo states that he's still in the airship. Blue sends out and has it use , while Green's Blasty joins Blue's Golduck in using . The three attacks hit the airship in an attempt to slow down its crash. Yellow states that Red always keeps his promises, no matter what. Blue notes that although she's asleep, Yellow is still thinking about Red. Blue states that although he wasn't there, he can see from Mewtwo's condition that the battle was a hard one, which means that they can't rely on Mewtwo anymore. Due to this, Blue states that their last job as Pokédex holders is to try their hardest to prevent the airship from crashing. sends out his Ursaring and tells it to take to his 18th secret hideout and look after him. Silver sends out , , and and states that he's going to help. Silver states that although he doesn't know what Giovanni intends on doing with Team Rocket or himself, he won't ignore the fact that Giovanni is his father and will work to prevent Giovanni from committing any more crimes. In addition to this, Silver states that he's a Pokédex holder and wants to fulfill his obligations as well. Blue allows this, and the three Trainers command their Pokémon to continue attacking. Inside the Team Rocket airship, Red notices Blue and the others attempting to stop the airship from crashing. uses its powers to determine the location of the remaining . Snor, , and Aero defeat the seventh, eighth, and ninth Forretress. Organism No. 2 finds the last one, which is hiding in the airship's armory. Red realizes that if the Forretress uses in the weapon-filled armory, the airship will be completely destroyed by the chain reaction. Red rips off his shirt and uses it to bind the airship's steering wheel. Red tells Organism No. 2 to use its powers to tell the other Pokémon to stay put while they go and stop the Forretress themselves. At , and Celio listen to the news report of what's going on in Vermilion City. The townspeople note how even if he stops the airship from crashing, the people might shun Red just like they did. Seeing how determined Red is despite the possibly of such a situation like that happening causes the townspeople to cheer for Red's success. Back on the airship, Red and Organism No. 2 find Carr's last Forretress in the armory. The Forretress tries to retaliate, but Red notices that it is scared, since using Explosion could kill it. Red tells the Forretress that its Trainer isn't here at the moment, so it doesn't have to listen to Carr's orders. The Forretress briefly wonders about Red's offer, only to jump and use Explosion anyway. Organism No. 2 jumps in the way of the attack, which doesn't affect it. Red reveals that before Poli left, he had Organism No. 2 take its Ability with , preventing Explosion from working. Red praises the Forretress for executing its orders without the need to kill itself. From the computer, Organism No. 2 asks Red what kind of creature he is. Organism No. 2 notes that Red refuses to give up, regardless of whether the situation seems hopeless or how injured he is. Red simply replies by pulling out his Pokédex and states that he's a Pokédex holder from Pallet Town—the Fighter. Red's shirt rips apart, causing the airship to swerve out of control without a pilot. Blue notes that they can't keep it balanced any longer and that the airship is going to crash. Suddenly, the airship begins floating, slides down a building, and lands on the ground almost completely unharmed. Red stumbles out of the airship and thanks Blue and the others for their help. Blue acts confused, as he thought that the airship was stopped by Red since their attacks couldn't hold it any longer. The five Pokédex holders meet up once more as flies over them. Major events * has Ursaring take to his secret hideout. * The Team Rocket airship is stopped from crashing by . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * * Celio * townspeople Pokémon * (Poli; 's; flashback) * (Snor/ ; 's) * (Aero; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Blasty; 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Red Gyarados) * (Carr's; ×4) * ( ) * ( ) * ( / ) In other languages |zh_cmn= |vi = Người chiến đấu Red |fr = }} de:Kapitel 301 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS301 it:LGA301 zh:PS301